


A Witcher's Bet

by itsarealpity



Series: Geraskier Works [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betting, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Consensual Slut Shaming, Cumming Competition, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Geralt Just Likes To Share, Inappropriate use of Axii, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Spanking, Top Eskel (The Witcher), Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Lambert (The Witcher), Verbal Bondage, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Yen Isn't In It Till The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarealpity/pseuds/itsarealpity
Summary: Geralt takes Jaskier to Kaer Morhen for the winter and they get snowed in from a blizzard. Lambert and Eskel make a bet with Geralt to see who can make Jaskier cum the fastest. The winner gets to decide who takes what in a final foursome but there is a surprising second winner.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Eskel, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, geralt/jaskier/eskel/lambert
Series: Geraskier Works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650880
Comments: 14
Kudos: 438





	1. Crowned King

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! The slut shaming/name calling/dirty talk is Jaskier's kink so it's okay I swear.

The air felt like it was made of tiny icicles that stabbed one’s skin with pinpricks. Geralt felt like he should be used to it, after all since this was the fourth frigid day in a row. Just because it was recurring didn’t mean he had to like it. Hearing Lambert groan from the other side of the room, bored to tears, was getting to him. He too was horribly bored since their day of training was put on hold because it was rather difficult to walk in the five feet of snow outside, let alone spar in it. This was an exceptionally cold winter, he thought while getting up to go pace the many halls of Kaer Morhen. Finally after his calves ached from climbing stairs to entertain himself, Geralt decided to settle back in the room he started in. Lambert was splayed over a chair, leg rocking back and forth and another groan escaped the man. Just as he was about to punch the other for being an obnoxious prick, the door opened.

Eskel stood in the doorway for a second and swiveled around the door, closing it with his behind. The three Witchers stared at each other for a solid minute before Eskel spoke.

“Bored right?”

The other two nodded.

“Me too… now hear me out…”

Usually when a sentence like that started that way, there was going to be trouble. Then again, it was usually Lambert who started his asinine ideas that way so Geralt didn’t interrupt.

“Let’s make a bet,” Eskel gestured with his hands to accent his suggestion.

The other two looked at each other. Usually when they bet against one another it turned into a fight but at that point anything to alleviate the boredom was tempting.

“What kind of bet?” Geralt asked, shifting to the edge of his seat and resting his chin on his knuckles.

“Dunno. Just some kind of bet,” Eskel shrugged.

Lambert groaned and sat up finally, standing and lightly punching the other in the arm.

“You can’t come in here and suggest something and not know what you’re suggesting! Come on, give us something. I’ll literally do anything at this point,” he sighed and pointed out a finger at Geralt who had a devilish smirk on his face and added, “Not /anything/ okay Geralt.”

“Well then you come up with an idea Lambert if you’re gonna be a prick about it,” Geralt leaned back and folded his arms.

Lambert pursed his lips and nodded slowly, beginning a trip around the room while he thought. Suddenly a wolfish smile worked over his features and he came to sit next to Geralt who looked rightfully nervous. He knew that smile and it usually meant something dangerous or stupid.

“You know how you brought Jaskier this year?” He started and Geralt’s brows fell heavy and knit together, “Well, I don’t know how well you’re willing to share but- now hear me out.” 

He was interrupted with a glare of warning from Geralt but continued speaking anyway in classic Lambert fashion.

“If you’re willing to share, I’ve always wanted to try that fine piece of ass you brought home. I’m sure Eskel has too…” He looked at the man and he looked away in mild shame.

“What you’re saying is you both want a turn at him?” Geralt glanced between the two men cautiously.

Him and his bard had been together for quite a few years. Geralt knew that Jaskier loved him and he also knew that it was very requited. The two men also were so confident in that love that they let each other sleep with others. Call it an open relationship, but Jaskier had his men and women in taverns he played in and Geralt had his partners on the path when they weren’t together. The WItcher never got jealous and the other did neither and it worked for them. Lambert and Eskel knew this so it wasn’t surprising they would also want to have their turn at Jaskier. The bard was incredibly desirable of course, so it made some sense. Geralt knew what that ass was like and he didn’t blame them.

“Well, that’s where we get to the bet part,” Lambert put a hand on Geralt’s shoulder and roughly patted it.

The other two raised their brows, interested to see what the man’s little mind had come up with.

“I know he’s your partner and lover, but I bet you I can make him cum faster than you,” he grinned and watched Geralt’s expression turn from curious to surprise.

He scoffed and leaned back, getting up to fold his arms in disbelief.

“Who says you can do such a thing Lambert? I bet you can’t,” Eskel stepped forward into the conversation and it only made the grin on the other Witcher’s face grow wider.

“Bet I can.”

“Hold on, I obviously am going to be a part of this but we need to ask Jaskier first before we place any bets,” Geralt looked to the door and back at the other two.

Jaskier would probably agree, knowing him, but they still had to ask first. The bard knew Lambert well enough but barely knew Eskel. Of course, who wouldn’t want three big strong Witchers having their way with them? It probably would be a dream come true for Jaskier.

“Before someone asks him, what does the winner of the bet get?” Eskel inquired, bringing Geralt out of his thoughts.

That was the question. Since Lambert made up the bet, they all looked to him for the answer. He thought for a short minute with his fingers on his lips and you could almost see gears turning in his head. Finally, he snapped his fingers in realisation.

“We all fuck him together after the winner is decided but that person gets to pick /how/ we fuck him and gets first choice of his ass or his mouth.”

The others considered it and slowly came to nod in agreement. Lambert slapped his hands together and volunteered to go get Jaskier upstairs. They would all move to a spare bedroom and meet him there. He eagerly climbed the stairs and found the bard playing his lute on the bed they provided him and Geralt. He was curled up with his legs under a comforter and only moved when the Witcher cleared his throat, yanking him out of his thoughts. Lambert made up a reason for him to come down to the other room, something about having a surprise for him. Jaskier was more confused but let the other man drag him behind him by the hand.

The subject of their bet was offered to enter first and when he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of his Witcher sitting shirtless on the bed. He swallowed hard and formed a confused smile but then his attention was pulled to Eskel who was also shirtless, standing against the opposite wall. He cocked his head and the door shut behind him. Jaskier could hear the rustling of clothes and turned around to find Lambert suddenly shirtless as well. Confusion swept over his face when all three half naked Witchers came to stand in front of him, each with his own look of eager anticipation.

“Uh… What is happening?” Jaskier put his hands together and laced the fingers between the others.

Not that he minded the sight. The three with no shirts on in the warm room looked a sharp contrast to the blizzard outside framed by the window.

“We made a bet involving you and if you agree, I promise you it will be worth your compliance,” Eskel offered.

Geralt approached his bard and took his chin, running his thumb over his bottom lip. Jaskier shuddered and wrung his hands by his sides, swallowing hard.

“What bet?” He shot the other two quick glances before falling into Geralt’s golden eyes again.

“We have a competition going,” Lambert started.

“On who can make you cum the fastest,” Geralt finished.

Cornflower blue eyes widened and he almost became dizzy with how fast he was looking between the three men. They took a couple steps forward towards him and he looked back at Geralt who placed a kiss on his lips in reassurance. Once his mouth was free, he stuttered a little before finally raising his hands up in defence.

“You three want to try and see who can make me finish fastest? Your bet is who’s the better fuck and…” he trailed off and Geralt chuckled.

“We want you to be our test subject, yes, if you want.”

It took a moment for Jaskier to even process what Geralt had said but he was interrupted by Lambert closing the distance between them. He cupped his cheek and moved his finger tips down his neck which brought a small shudder out of the bard.

“Say yes sweetheart. I know I’m gonna win and you’ll love every second of it,” he winked.

Eskel closed the gap as well and all three of them had surrounded him. Jaskier couldn’t help but trail his eyes over their perfect bodies, their rock hard muscles, and their thick calloused hands that had come up to stroke various parts of his torso. He shivered and looked to Geralt one last time. He gave a small nod as if to reassure him. Jaskier finally nodded sheepishly, playing with his fingers.

Almost immediately, the three began to undress him, nimble fingers making nothing of the buttons on his doublet, sliding it off his shoulders, slipping his chemise over his head, and leaving him in nothing but his pants and boots. Geralt and Lambert stepped back and sat in two chairs facing the bed, watching him intently. Eskel was up first.

Jaskier knew little about the Witcher standing before him. True, Geralt had introduced them and had talked about him on their journeys together, but all he knew was that he was like a brother to Geralt and that he was kind. The man wasted no time and captured his lips, pressing into him. The bard’s lips were forced open and Eskel dove his tongue into his mouth, exploring his new prize. His hands came to rest on Jaskier’s ass and he made a small noise as he was hoisted into the air. He was carried over to the bed and dropped there, Eskel making quick work of his pants buttons to drag them down to his ankles. His half hard cock laid on his hip and he whimpered when the other’s massive hand took hold of it, stroking it with skill.

He wanted to win.

Eskel wasted no time and used Jaskier’s pants as a handle, bringing his legs up almost bending him in half to bring his ass up while he stroked him. There was a second where he looked like he was seeing a gem looking at his ass and the Witcher grinned.

“Geralt, I’m jealous you’ve had this ass all to yourself for so long,” he commented while reaching for the bottle on the table next to the bed.

Jaskier blushed and his hard cock twitched in response, breaths growing heavier with each stroke of Eskel’s palm. One the man’s fingers were covered in the slick, he inserted a big finger inside him that made the bard gasp and squirm.

“Already squirming, bard? This challenge might be too easy,” he inserted another finger which was accompanied by another gasp and a whine.

Jaskier moved his trapped legs against each other when the third finger was hastily inserted into him and moaned, his right cheek pressed against the sheets. The fingers ventured in his ass and started to fuck into him. He felt so big already just with those thick digits, he couldn’t imagine what his cock must be like. He got his answer as Eskel freed it from his trousers and swallowed so hard he thought he would choke. Jaskier almost drooled in anticipation as the Witcher covered the thick length in the oil, eyes locked onto the hand that stroked it.

“Like what you see, hm?” Eskel chuckled and bent the other’s legs back to almost touch his knees to his forehead, ass in the air waiting for those fingers to be replaced.

He whimpered when they were removed, hole twitching which brought another chuckle from the man before him. He didn’t have to wait too long for Eskel’s cock head pressed against his entrance gently. Before he knew what hit him, Jaskier yelped as he slid into him fully and quickly began fucking into him with deep full thrusts. The bard would never get tired of Witcher cock. Geralt was thick and felt incredible inside him and then Eskel too? He couldn’t wait to have more.

“Fuck, you just got so tight. My cock that good or you thinking about how we’re gonna wreck you tonight?” The Witcher slammed into him particularly hard and Jaskier cried out, gripping for dear life onto the bed sheets.

Looking to the left past the other he saw Geralt and Lambert sitting in their chairs, stroking themselves slowly. Just knowing they were watching- particularly Geralt, made him tight again and Eskel groaned. The look of lust and wanting that drilled into Jaskier brought him so much closer than he normally would be. He knew that the Witcher would leave bruised fingerprints on his legs with how tight he was being held.

“Damn you’re incredible, bard. I can’t wait to win so I can have your ass again,” he breathed and slammed into him even harder, bringing yelps and moans out of that talented mouth.

“Don’t worry, when I win I’ll share his ass and we can fuck it together,” Geralt spoke up from across the room.

“Yeah right, when I win, I’ll share his ass with you,” Lambert called back.

Jaskier turned bright red and hid his face into the sheets. Two Witcher cocks would break him and he didn’t actually mind the thought. In fact, he wouldn’t mind not being able to walk after all of this. A large hand grabbed his face and held it so the other man could see it. Eskel suddenly leaned down and pressed his nose against Jaskier’s thigh, taking a deep breath in.

“Fuck you smell so good. Like honeysuckle, chamomile, and a horny bitch. I know you’re about to cum. I can sense it,” he whipped his wrist and stroked the other’s cock faster, “Cum for me, Jaskier. Cum and make me win.”

The bard arched his back to get a better angle as he slammed into him and his moans grew louder with every second. Like a wound-too-tight spring breaking in two, he didn’t hold back and came onto Eskel’s hand and his stomach with a loud yell. The Witcher fucked him through his climax and pulled out before he himself could finish.

“Fuck I wanna keep going but I’ll save that for when I rail his ass later. What was the time on that?” He panted and wiped his forehead.

“Nine minutes, twenty three seconds.”

“I can do better than that,” Lambert got up from his chair and walked over to the bed where Jaskier lay, panting and sprawled out unable to move for the time being.

“G-give me a second…” The bard wheezed and attempted to get up but flopped back on the sheets.

“Oh no honey, I’ve got a secret weapon. See we didn’t want to wait in between so…” Lambert pressed his forefingers to his thumb and cast Axii, watching Jaskier’s eyes glaze over, “We decided to cheat. Get hard again baby.”

He did as he was told and his cock stood proud again with the effects of the magic. Geralt chuckled and leaned back in his chair, stroking himself again while Eskel joined him.

“Such a good slut,” Lambert licked his lips and grabbed Jaskier’s hip, spinning him around to be face first on the bed.

Jaskier was let go from the sign’s power and he looked around confused. He looked back and saw Lambert lining up his cock to his ass. Not yet recovered from cumming with Eskel, he squirmed under the other’s grip on his hip. Lambert grabbed both of them and hoisted his ass in the air so he was up on his knees on the bed. He climbed up behind him and leaned forward, gripping into those soft brown locks tightly, thrusting into his already prepared hole. Jaskier whined high in his throat at both the pain and pleasure coursing through his body. Lambert wasn’t as big as Eskel but he knew how to use his cock. Every thrust hit him in just the right spot and Jaskier was leaking onto the sheets soon enough.

“Damn your ass is so tight, I can’t wait to ruin it. You’ll never want another cock other than mine ever again,” Lambert snarled as he tightened his grip in the other’s hair and earned a whimper from the bard.

He couldn’t help it, it felt so good, but drool started to drip down his chin over his wet plump lips. He yelled his moans timed perfectly with the ruthless thrusts.

“Shit your voice sounds amazing when you use it right. I could listen to it all night long and I think I will. You’re never getting off my cock tonight.”

Overstimulated already, he started to cry out and his hands formed fists in the sheets. Lambert saw this and let go of his hair and instead grabbed Jaskier’s wrists, using them as handles to pull back onto to get even a deeper angle on him. Throwing his head back and with a loud moan, he finally came onto the sheets.

“Fucking incredible,” he muttered and sighed.

Lambert let him fall face first and collapse. He was reluctant to pull out but he knew there was one more participant of their bet and judging from the intense look on his face, he was ready to go.

"Five minutes and forty five seconds."

Geralt got up from his chair and calmly walked over to his bard. He very gently turned Jaskier over and wiped the saliva from his mouth with his thumb. Once his eyes blinked open, the Witcher also used Axii on him, casting it and wordlessly commanded the other to get hard again. Once he was, Geralt climbed on the bed and motioned for the other to come to him.

“Ride me, Jaskier.” It was an order.

He did as he was told, not even still under the spell, and climbed up onto his Witcher’s lap. His ass hovered over Geralt’s cock and he let his lusty gaze lock with the other man’s. Obediently, he pulled apart his ass cheeks and easily slipped down onto Geralt, moaning out as if it were the best thing he ever felt. And it was. Nothing could compare to his partner’s cock.

“Hands behind your back.”

“Yes sir,” Jaskier placed his wrists on top of each other behind him and nodded, breathless.

“Good boy.”

Lambert and Eskel looked at each other and whistled in a mix of surprise and pride.

“You got your own little fucktoy huh?” Lambert grinned, “Didn’t know you had it in you Geralt.”

He didn’t acknowledge the other Witcher and instead took one look at his bard, thrusting up into him. Jaskier almost screamed and moved his hips in time with Geralt’s movements. The bard pushed his chest out and instinctively the Witcher had his mouth on him, sucking on his hard nipples.

“Geralt-!” He yelled but was cut off when the aforementioned man stuck his fingers in his mouth.

Sucking down on them like his life depended on it, he let his ass be fucked mercilessly all while moaning what was supposed to be Geralt’s name. He rutted his own cock against his Witcher’s stomach as he rolled his hips, fists forming behind his back and eyes rolling back into his head. He was good and didn’t move his arms out of where they were supposed to be.

“Fuck Jaskier, you’re going to cum for me and when you do, you’re going to scream my name. Understand?” Geralt growled and Jaskier nodded like a madman. 

The fingers in his mouth left it, but not without leaving a trail of spit between his thumb and his tongue. Jaskier fucked himself down while Geralt wrapped his arms and hands around the other’s shoulders to use as leverage to slam into him. Jaskier could have sworn he saw stars each time and it only took three thrusts for him to cum, screaming Geralt’s name while rutting against him.

Lambert and Eskel looked at each other, thoroughly impressed. He came untouched.

“Four minutes flat.”

Geralt grinned and gently let Jaskier down to lay on the bed, pulling out of him.

“I win.”


	2. Winner Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Geralt won, he gets to decide how their foursome goes. Jaskier gets railed by three Witchers at once and someone wins some serious money.

Jaskier’s heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest the way it expanded as he tried to catch his breath. His legs felt boneless and when he shifted on the bed, all the bones he had felt like lead. Lambert started protesting with Geralt about his victory and playfully accused him of cheating all while Jaskier attempted to regain his strength. It was nice that they were having fun, ot that he wasn’t but he felt like he was going to break if another person fucked him.

He knew Geralt was going to win and was frankly glad he went last. The two had been together for a while romantically and knew exactly what would drive the other man wild so it shouldn’t have really surprised the other two Witchers. They had experimented quite a bit in their years together and seemed to find that Geralt loved control. He was a kind and caring man outside and in, which is mostly why Jaskier fell for him during their travels, but if provoked he could get very dominant very fast. The bard absolutely didn’t mind giving him that control and it worked for them.

His Witcher pulled him out of his scattered thoughts and placed a small kiss on his hip, replacing his lips with a hand there.

“You okay?” He asked softly as the other two argued about their times.

“Just dandy, thanks for asking,” Jaskier responded between breaths which earned a chuckle from the other.

“You up for my victory round? Hope I didn’t break you already,” Geralt smirked and the other man playfully glared at him.

“Just… Just give me a few minutes or you really will break me. And yes yes I know that’s the point but you guys might actually kill me at this rate.”

“Alright,” he turned to Lambert and Eskel who looked ready to kill each other, “Give him five minutes and afterwards, I’ll take his ass with our runner up.”

Lambert celebrated with a short fist raise and Eskel scoffed.

“What do I get, then?” He crossed his arms and looked Jaskier over.

“His mouth. Don’t worry, his mouth is as talented while choking down cock as it is when he sings.”

Jaskier flushed and weakly slapped Geralt’s thigh in embarrassment. His Witcher shrugged and laughed at his reaction. Eskel nodded and looked at Lambert with an amused grin. Technically there was no use hiding anything from them. They had already seen how needy he was. Not to mention they all saw him being submissive to Geralt. There were not many secrets left to hide.

During his allotted five minute break, he managed to sit up on the bed with great effort and lean against his partner. He could tell they were all impatient though judging by their hungry stares growing more intense as the seconds passed. Finally, Geralt caught his eye and raised his brows as if to ask if he was ready. With one look around the room and a hard swallow, he nodded. The air in the room shifted and they looked like they couldn’t wait to get their hands on him.

His Witcher stood and grabbed Jaskier’s hips, scooting him to the edge of the bed. With a brief look of warning, Geralt hoisted him up with hands under his legs as if he weighed nothing.

“Hold on tight baby boy,” he whispered in his ear and brought him to the center of the room and got a better grip on his so his arms braced him under the man’s knees.

Jaskier threw his arms around Geralt’s shoulders and looked back to see Lambert stalking towards them with the bottle of oil. He really was going to take two men at once. All he could think of was how sore he would be the next day and how he would make Geralt pamper him the whole time.

Lambert used the oil and slicked up his cock, using extra because of the sheer nature of what they were about to do to him. He also used it on Geralt, making sure both of them were nice and slick. Then he inserted three fingers into Jaskier with a small moan from the man, stretching and prodding at his insides until he could fit a fourth finger inside. His grip on Geralt tightened when the thumb was added and even more so when Lambert’s last knuckle slipped into him. Jaskier was already moaning and sighing along with the other Witcher’s twists of his wrist.

“What a good boy you are, Jaskier,” Geralt remarked into his ear, earring a shudder from the bard.

Lambert locked gazes with the other and both of them nodded. The two positioned themselves and teased their cocks at his entrance.

“Beg for it,” his Witcher snarled.

“Yeah let us hear your pretty voice, slut,” Lambert chuckled, slipping himself into the other man and quickly pulling out when he whined.

Jaskier felt his face redden and softly let a “please” leave him that only Geralt could hear. The Witcher clicked his tongue and shook his head.

“For everyone to hear. I want Vesemir to hear it through the entirety of Kaer Morhen.”

Geralt’s words felt like a hand around his throat and he cleared it.

“Please?”

“Louder,” Lambert demanded.

“Please!”

“Louder,” Geralt growled and teased at his sopping wet hole again.

“P-Please!! Please! Please! Geralt please!”

“That’s more like it. What about me huh? You want me inside you too?” Lambert chuckled, also teasing him.

“Yes! Please Both of you! Lambert please!”

The Witchers both hummed in satisfaction. Almost if they were counting down in their heads at the same time, five seconds passed and they lowered Jaskier down onto their cocks. The bard gritted his teeth as the pain sparked and crackled like a firework up his body. He could have cum right then and there. A deep throbbing pain turned to pleasure as they held him there to give him time to adjust. He felt like the grip on Geralt was going to leave bruises and it would have if he were a regular human. 

“Fuck- Jaskier you’re so tight-” Lambert hissed as he could feel the other man’s hole grip down on both of them.

“Relax for us,” his Witcher cooed into his ear.

With a heavy staggered breath, Jaskier tried to release his vice grip on the man in front of him and relax into them. After a brief moment, he did and the two men on either side of him started to move inside of him. It was slow at first but they used their best judgement and went only as fast as he was ready for. Jaskier leaned his head back against Lambert’s shoulder.

“M-More-” He breathed and his eyelids fluttered closed.

“You think you get a say in that?” Geralt answered in a dark tone, slamming into his partner with force.

Jaskier almost screamed as Lambert followed suit.

“We’ll fuck you however we want and you’re just going to take it like a good boy, right?” His Witcher growled, “Eskel, I think you need to take hold of him until he decides to be the good little cockslut that he knows he is.”

Eskel approached them finally and wrapped his thick fingers around Jaskier’s thin neck, squeezing down just enough to restrict some airflow. The bard gasped as best as he could and let his lips fall apart. His mouth was suddenly filled with fingers and he gladly sucked down on them, taking struggling breaths through his nose all the while moaning and whining.

Geralt and Lambert pounded into him, getting into a pattern alternating thrusts for a while and then railing him with both their full lengths at the same time. It was relentless and Jaskier felt like he could start to see stars.

They both abruptly stopped and pulled out of him, leaving him fucked open and empty. Eskel also let go of his throat and released his mouth. Geralt gave Jaskier over to Lambert and they carried him over to the bed. His Witcher laid down on his back and Jaskier was placed on all fours on top of him. Lambert positioned himself behind the bard and they both slammed into him again with no warning. Jaskier screamed out and he felt his arms go out, falling onto Geralt’s chest, cumming all over his stomach. 

Eskel climbed on the bed, gripped his chin, raised it up again, and placed his cock at the man’s lips.

“Show me how talented that mouth is, bard,” Eskel smirked and watched Jaskier immediately take his cock into his mouth.

A firm grip in his hair and he was already choking down on it as the Witcher thrust all the way back down his throat. Filled front and back, Jaskier moans almost turned to sobs and he felt like he was about to cum again. Geralt reached down and took him in his hand and stroked him while the other hand gripped his hip like a vice. Lambert got a devilish idea and slapped Jaskier’s ass so hard it left behind a bright red handprint. He screamed around Eskel’s cock and his eyes rolled back into his head so far they could have fallen out of his skull. He came again, his whole body shaking.

“So cute. You really found a treasure when you got this one, Geralt,” Lambert remarked through gritted teeth.

“I think we might have to play with him the whole winter season. He's so good,” Eskel chuckled.

“Would you like that, Jaskier? Being stuffed with our cocks all winter long?” Geralt snarled at him.

As if his life depended on it, Jaskier nodded so fast he got dizzy and the Witchers all laughed to themselves. He never wanted to be empty again. Being fucked 24/7 sounded like an amazing idea.

Abruptly, Lambert thrust into him as deep as possible and came inside his ass, his cum leaking out of him and down his thighs. Eskel followed suit shortly after and came down Jaskier’s throat causing him to choke. He managed to swallow most of his cum and let the rest dribble out his mouth down his chin. He gasped after his mouth was free and screamed out their names incoherently. Lambert fucked him hard even after he finished and Geralt was the only one left.

“You want me to cum inside you? Fill you up so you’re a leaking messy whore?” Geralt’s pace became erratic and he got closer with each thrust.

“Yes! Yes Daddy please!” Jaskier screamed out and he too could feel himself getting close again.

The other two looked at each other, impressed and a little surprised that Jaskier had just called him what he did. Never did they think Geralt would have such a role but then again, the bard was cum drunk and drooling, eyes completely glazed over as if you could see little hearts in his pupils from the pleasure.

His secret title pushed him over the edge and Geralt came hard with a loud grunt, filling his partner up again. The feeling caused Jaskier to cum again as well with the shrillest and loudest moan he could muster. His Witcher fucked him through both their climaxes until the bard fell forward, completely breathless and thoroughly and absolutely wrecked.

Lambert and Geralt pulled out of him slowly until they both popped out of him which made the man gasp. Eskel helped Jaskier roll off of Geralt onto the bed and Lambert dressed himself to retrieve towels from the other room. His whole body was beyond sore and yet satisfied. His thoughts were just a puddle sitting in his head, unable to form a single word. 

Jaskier was suddenly helped to sit up enough for all of them to wipe him down with wet and warm towels. He barely registered the touch. After he was somewhat clean, Geralt assisted him to get his body under the blankets. He snuggled up to him as well as Lambert and Eskel on either side of them.

“Did you like that, Jaskier?” Geralt whispered and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Fighting the urge to pass out, the bard nodded with a tiny and exhausted smile.

“You did such a good job taking all of us. We’ll make sure you’ll rest up tonight and tomorrow,” Eskel said softly.

“We’ll pamper you from sunrise to sunset for being such a good boy,” Lambert chuckled.

“Y-You… better…” Jaskier managed to mumble before snuggling his face into his partner’s neck.

He fell fast asleep immediately and the three Witchers smiled, curling up into a giant cuddle pile under the blankets. Eskel snapped his fingers next to the lamp and it went out, beginning their slumber.

Outside their door, Yennefer leaned against the wall and counted on her fingers.

“Those two owe me three hundred crowns each. Of course they’d lose. Easy money.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! You can find other filthy things from my brain on my nsfw twitter "oneferalqueer"


End file.
